cyberneticfandomcom-20200215-history
Marie
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Background Her father fought in the third great war as a british gift to the Indian army (many men were ‘donated’) and became MIA, presumed dead. She still holds an ounce of hope as there has been no conformation. Her mother lost her job at the debt collection agency after robots were introduced as replacements. In growing unemployment, her revolutionary boyfriend decided to move her (the mother) and her young daughter to an anarchist farming village named Freeville. One of the first of its kind. Marie grew up with a friend; mikael. She always viewed him as a brother, at adolescence he revealed that he loved her more than that. Most of the community was getting bigger and the ways of anarchism were taught to the children, as was the current British social climate. Mikael decided to move from village into the city to promote anarchism as a wandering vagrant. Recruiting as many as possible for the cause. When Mikael returned the police soon followed, wishing to destroy the largest anarchist communities before a huge influx of people arrived. He managed to save Marie. In his debt, Marie became radical. Traits Write the second section of your page here. Plot 323 endangers Marie but Mikael rescues her. Mikael and Marie travel the countryside to a neighbouring farming community much smaller. They are more underground so have not attracted government attention yet. Mikael does a large print run at the farming town. Marie and Mikael and a few halfies who escaped are undergoing the process of rehabilitation, Mikael is showing them mind expanding art, Marie is watching but some of the art has such an impression on her she freestyles some poetry, the halfies are rehabilitated much quicker. Mikael and Marie discuss this, and after speaking to Mikael’s father about it, he tells them about the effects that the arts would have on a person. Mikael draws up plans of a rave. mikael sets out on trying to find a computer and computer programmer. They need more information on sound systems. Marie fills in for Mikaels normal job. On an excursion to London, her first alone she is brought to sleep in a flat in a council estate. After a day of recruiting people and organising escapes to the countryside she is followed home. That night #323 is sent on a solo mission as a test, he gets three minutes ahead of his surveillance team and after breaking in he tells Marie that he does not want to hurt her, but he has no choice and gives her a head start. A chase ensues, by the time the robots watching 323 catch up, they are well away. Marie hides and sneaks into a factory, the robots working the industrial food processing machine can not sense her. They are powered by black oil. Using her own initiative Marie tips the oil out, before destroying the robots cables. It is the first time she’s done something beneficial for the cause without being told. She waits in the factory for a few minutes thinking that 323 would have moved on. When she leaves she is correct. Category:Plot